


Road to Recovery

by littlebloogirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (bc i'd probably end up tagging a lot more with out it), (biphobia too), (that tag is truly a blessing), Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Friends to Lovers, He cries a lot in ch 1 :(, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Slow Burn, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebloogirl/pseuds/littlebloogirl
Summary: Credence has never really had anyone to care for him. Now he does.





	Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in 2017 so it follows absolutely none of what happened in CoG. Also, this isn't beta'd or w/e so forgive any errors please ^^
> 
> TW: (mentioned) Abuse

Newt sat across from the recovering man. It had been a week and he was worried about how long Credence was taking to wake up. M.A.C.U.S.A did a great deal of damage on him, it was an unfair punishment in Newt's opinion. He wasn't aware of his magical abilities or the rules that came with them. Mary Lou was very vocal about her beliefs of the wizarding community. That's probably why Newt's glad M.A.C.U.S.A got to Credence before Mary Lou had it found out. He fears that if she had discovered Credence's abilities, he would be in much worse shape than he is now. Newt shakes his head, pushing those thoughts away. All that matters right now is that the man is _alive and_ _breathing_ , right there in front of him.

 

Credence began to stir, and Newt heard a groan. His eyes lit up and snapped onto Credence. As the younger man's eyes opened, almost instantly Credence's body shuddered with sobs. He was curled in on himself, hands tangled in his dark hair softly tugging, and his face was tucked into his knees. Newt shot up, but made his way slowly over to Credence. "Credence," Newt spoke in a soft voice and Credence looked up at him tears still rapidly spilling over onto his cheeks, "may I come over?" again, Newt waited for Credence to react. Credence gave a small nod, and that's all Newt needed to sit on the bed next to Credence and offer him open arms.

 

Credence cried into Newt's shoulder, and Newt let him. He rubbed soothing circles on Credence's back and told him that everything would be okay. Little by little, Credence's sobs calmed until they stopped completely, but neither man moved. Credence felt more cared for in this moment than he had his entire life. Graves had used him, he realized that now. His mother, or the woman he used to call that, beat him until he bled leaving scars behind all over him. Hands, thighs, back, sometimes even his chest. Poor little Modesty had tried to give him comfort, but she was just as scared of Mary Lou as he was or more.

 

Modesty! How could she have slipped his mind?! Credence pulled back and his breathing became uneven again. "Where's Modesty? Is she okay?" Newt placed his hand on Credence's shoulder "She's alright. Tina has her, I promise you no harm will come to her." Credence took a deep, shaky, relieved breath and gave a small smile "That's good."

 

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment before Newt spoke up, "Would you like some tea? Something to eat? You've been out for a week, you must be starving." Credence sat there for a minute, thinking about Newt's offer, "Yes, please. Thank you, Mr. Scamander." Newt let out a small chuckle "Please, call me Newt. Oh, and, no need to thank me." The dark haired male smiled, Newt was being so nice. He was almost being _too_ nice, he had to want something. Why else would he be offering safety, food, and help? "What do you want from me?" Credence's voice held nothing but worry "What do you mean, Credence?" Newt stopped and turned to face him. Credence sighed "I know you want something, no one is nice just to be nice."

 

Suddenly, Newt understood. This man, this poor man, had never been shown kindness that didn't come with a price. "Credence, I don't want anything in return. Except maybe," and here it comes, Credence so desperately wanted to avoid, "a friend." that's how Newt's sentence ended. Credence thought he was going to cry again. He hadn't had a true friend in a long time.

 

"That's really all you want?" Credence was still having doubts about the legitimacy of Newt's request, just waiting for Newt to come up with a catch "That's all I want." Credence was so relieved that he stood from the bed and gave Newt a quick hug before pulling away "Sorry, Mr. Sc- Newt." Newt smiled and shook his head "Credence, it's okay. Let's get you something to eat, yeah?"


End file.
